A bearing assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,166 A. The bearing journal has a cylindrical outer face, an end face and a bearing axis. A bearing element is placed onto the bearing journal. The bearing element has a cylindrical bearing bore with a bottom face and a running face. The running face is arranged at a radial distance from the outer face of the bearing journal. Rolling contact members are positioned between the bearing journal and the bearing element. The rolling-contact members are cylindrical along at least part of their length. The rolling contact members, at their ends, have a planar first end face and a planar second end face. The end faces are arranged between the running face and the outer face around the bearing journal to form a collar.
A seal attached to a metallic carrier is inserted into the open end of the bearing bush. The metallic carrier has a web angled towards the journal axis and forms an annular contact face for the first end face of the rolling-contact members. A pressure disk is positioned between the end face of the bearing journal and the bottom face of the bearing bush. The pressure disk is fully supported on the bottom face and on the end face. The pressure disk projects radially and axially into the gap between the running face of the bearing bush and the outer face of the bearing journal. The pressure disk serves as a supporting face for the second planar end face of the rolling-contact members. Since the dimensions determining the distance between the running face of the stop ring and the supporting face of the pressure disk include tolerances, it is not guaranteed that the rolling-contact members are guided in a play-free manner in the axial direction, parallel to the journal axis.